Note of Love&Death
by iMuffin
Summary: As L, Near, Light, and the Japanese Police Force edge their way towards the end of the Kira case, feelings are put in the middle, and what's this? A new addition to the team that's from Wammy's?
1. Chapter 1: Rachel Riu

Disclaimer: I don't own any death note characters, plots, settings, except for the ones I made up.

* * *

**Note of Love&Death**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rachel Riu**

"Hello?"

"Hey...I know we're not close considering we're like, twin sisters, but could you please pick me up from here...? I know it sounds like much, but I wanna surprise our parents and our brother, right?" Saki sounded desperate.

Ah...Crud. I wanted to study. But she's my twin sister..."Uhm...Sure, I guess...But would you mind if I drop by a park or something?"

"Oh, absolutely. I mean, I'm not ready to be out yet anyway. I'm still packing. I just want to make sure that you could come pick me up. You know where it is located, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Thanks, I'll give you a ring when I'm ready. But that won't be for like, another half hour or something..."

"Sure, sure. Bye."

"Bye Rachel." She hung up.

I sighed as I hung up my cellphone, walking towards the kitchen, where the front door was located. I grabbed my car keys, made sure I got everything, and I shut off the television that was still on in the living room. They were showing a special news cast about this new "Kira" thing. God, I swear paparazzi made all that shit up. I coughed once, and dashed out the front door, into my Lexus. I drove around the block and down the street I knew very well, considering I lived here for like, what, 4 years? I drove on and on until I reach the local park, I parked into an empty space and then grabbed my book bag, got out of the car, and sat on a nearby bench that was in the shade.

As I was reading that damn study book for around 15 minutes, I heard a small thump beside me. I sighed, thinking it was some random squirrel or something, but no...It was a mysterious black notebook with words I could read very well on the cover. It was in English, which I had studied for a long time now, since I was from China. It said absolutely frightening, for it said "Death Note" on the slick black cover. I raised and eyebrow, my eyes darting around to see who would've dropped it. There was no one around, which didn't surprise me, believing that this park is only used by little kids. Could this be a stunt of the "Kira"? I'm pretty sure this is a prank. God, how low can people get? Jeez.

Suddenly my phone started vibrating in my book bag-yes, I heard it-and that startled me so much that I accidentally dropped the black notebook. I picked it back up, searching in my bookbag for my cellphone. I found it and picked it up.

"Hello...?"

"Hey, it's Saki again."

"Oh, hi. You ready?"

"Yup. Come pick me up at Wammy's please."

"Alright. I'll be there in a jiffy."

"Thanks. Bye, Rachel."

"Bye."

I hung up, put the notebook in my book bag, and started off towards my car. Okay, I know, it's bad to steal, but technically, I didn't steal. It was just there and someone couldn't have dropped it that easily and didn't notice. Honestly, there wasn't anyone in the park anyway...

I started my car, throwing my book bag in the back seat. I drove off into the direction which was quite curvy, now that I think about it...I wasn't supposed to tell anyone where Wammy's was and I don't know why. My parents didn't even know that Saki was going to Wammy's. They thought she went into another college far away and was busy with so much studying that she couldn't come out to see her family. Saki Riu is my fraternal twin sister, and we have a younger brother who is in High School at the moment, named Chris. I drove up onto the parking lot, where there were other cars parked as well. I found an empty space easily, no one ever sees students from Wammy's. I believe I heard that most of them were orphans and didn't have much friends until their minds were so intellectual, they were sent to Wammy's. I saw Saki waiting for me in front of the house, with an old man that seemed like the Principal of the school or something.

I got out of the car, car keys dangling out of my back pocket of my jeans. Saki looked more smarter than usual, although she didn't wear glasses. I believe that the last time I saw her was around 2 years ago, when she said that she was going away for a while. She secretly told me where Wammy's was and where she was actually going. She told me the route there and to come visit when I have the time. I went into college recently and during that time, I have strayed away from Saki and we weren't as close anymore. I started seeing her as much as I could as soon as she was in Wammy's, and she was happy, but then I told her that I was really busy with college, and to take pre-cautions that I might not make it a lot anymore. Then I started not going to Wammy's at all.

Saki smiled sweetly as she saw me, "Rachel! You've grown so much!"

The old man next to her smiled, "Hello there. You must be Saki's sister. Your sister is quite talented."

I nodded slowly, "Uh...Huh...Hey, Saki, are you ready to go yet?"

"Oh, yes!" Saki picked up all her luggage and smiled at the old man, "Thank you very much for these 2 years, Watari. I can't say how much it means to me that you've taught me so much."

"Of course, Saki. It is quite alright. I have to be getting back to my school, so please excuse me. I'm sorry, it was very nice to meet you, Rachel." Watari bowed to me.

I nodded my head a bit, "Ah, yes. Ditto."

Watari chuckled, "You are very different from your sister, Rachel. But please excuse me. Goodbye." He left as Saki stared at him and then took her luggage to the car.

"It's this car, right, Rachel?"

I looked at Saki and where she was pointing to, "Ah, yes..."

"Okay." She unloaded all her luggage to the trunk of my car, which was filled with junk, such as Chinese CDs and Japanese dramas, "Uhm...Rachel, is it alright if I move all this stuff to your backseat?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

I walked over to help her move my junk and loaded all her things into my car. She got into the shotgun seat, and strapped on her seat belt. I got into the driver seat, strapped on my seat belt, started the engine, and the Lexus roared to life.

"Thanks for picking me up, Rachel."

"Of course, you're my twin sister, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you know, it's been a long time...We aren't as close as we were before, so I kind of thought that maybe you were left alone too much, so..."

I giggled, "Well, you're still my sister anyway."

"...Yeah. Guess so. Thanks anyway."

"Sure. Just make sure you don't give mom a heart attack." I laughed.

"How is everyone anyway? I miss them a lot. Isn't Chris like, what, a high schooler now? Does he have a girlfriend?"

She was bombarding me with questions, "Whoa! Calm down, Saki. It's not like everyone dislikes you now. Yes, Chris is in high school, but he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"What, why?" She wailed, "Isn't he good-looking enough?"

"Saki, are you social?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're not supposed to ask questions like that to his sister."

"...Oh. Well, I suppose...I didn't see him that much and I wasn't really close to him, so I don't really know these things...Yeah?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. By the way, we're here."

Saki looked outside, "Wow! It's bigger than I thought! You guys moved?"

"Yeah...Ever since you left, we moved out of that small house, in case you came back."

"...Oh."

We unloaded my car (I locked it of course) and went inside to find that no one was home except for Chris. When I went through the door first, Chris was yelling at me.

"Where were you, Rachel?! Geez, you could have told me that you went some...Where..." Chris trailed off as he saw Saki, "She..." Chris was pointing to her.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Chris, this is your sister."

"What?"

Saki smiled, "Hi Chris."

"...Hey." Chris retreated up into his room. Good choice, Chris, good choice.

Saki's smile faltered, "...Did I do something?"

I sighed, "No, Saki, you didn't. That's just Chris. He hasn't seen you in 2 years, so I think that he doesn't remember you. He's probably hyperventilating from it right about now..."

"I am not hyperventilating. I'm just shocked and surprised, that's all..." Chris was walking down the stairs, "Why is Saki back anyway? She doesn't visit, she doesn't call...But most of the pictures around this house is with you, why is that?"

Saki's eyes widened, "Really? I'm sorry, but I couldn't find the time to call. I'm really, really sorry..." Saki frowned.

"Does it really matter why she's back? Your sister is back and that's the first thing that you say to her?"

"Well, it doesn't make sense anyway. Whatever. It's nice to have another woman in the house..." Chris' voice trailed off as he went into the living room with a bag of chips.

"Sorry, I don't think Chris gets the concept of it all. Ignore him, he's an idiot."

Saki laughed a bit, "Well, it's alright. When does mom and dad get back?"

"...Well...They go out shopping a lot with each other, but they have work today. So maybe soon..."

"Oh, alright then...Do I have a room?"

I nodded, "Of course. It's the guest room, but most of your stuff is in the room...Since we've been awaiting your return..."

Saki turned red, "...Uhm, alright."

"This wa-"

"I'll show her to her room, Rachel." Chris interrupted me, stepping beside Saki.

I glared at him, "Fine. I'll make myself a sandwich. Saki, do you want a sandwich too?"

Saki nodded slowly, "Yes, please."

"Alright. Chris, hurry up already. Since you're a guy, carry all her luggage to her room, will ya?"

Chris groaned, but agreed, "...Fine. Jeez." He lifted all the stuff, good thing he was working out these days...

Saki smiled, "Thank you very much, Chris."

Chris coughed, hesitating, "Yeah, right, whatever. Come on."

He led Saki upstairs while carrying all her luggage, Saki going upstairs first. That's when I realized that Saki was actually wearing that day. Her sense of fashion has changed, she was no longer a major girly-girl, she wore long bell-bottom jeans and a flirty shirt that cut off at her shoulders, although her jeans were in the "destroyed" fashion, such as ripped here and there. Her long black hair was tied into two pigtails, each hanging from her shoulders. I wasn't quite sure if her pink streaks got brighter or not, but it seemed like it did. I went into the kitchen to make Saki and I a sandwich when I suddenly (somehow) remembered the mysterious notebook hiding in my book bag in the backseat of my Lexus. I decided to go get it after making the sandwiches, so I did just that. I put some tomatoes, lettuce, and ham in there, and went upstairs to deliver it.

"Saki..." I knocked the room's open door. Chris was nowhere to be found, but Saki was sitting on the floor, organizing her books on a nearby shelf.

"I've got your sandwich, Saki." I held it out with my right hand, walking towards her.

Saki turned around, surprised, "Oh, Rachel, thank you." She took the sandwich and bit into it.

"Is everything okay around here?" I raised an eyebrow, biting into my sandwich as well.

She grinned, "Everything is absolutely perfect!"

"Well, if you need any help, just ask me. But if I'm not around, ask Chris. By the way, what are you gonna tell mom and dad?"

Her grin disappeared and she sighed, "I don't know...I know I can't stay for long, but I'll just say something like, I'm learning on-line nowadays or something."

I sighed, "Alright, I'll back you up."

The corners of her mouth pulled up a little to make a cute little smile, "Thanks a lot, Rachel. Really."

"Yup...Well, I'll leave you be. Be sure to ask me if you need anything."

"It's alright for now."

"Thanks."

"Well, see ya."

She mumbled, "Yup..." And turned back to her book organizing.

I finished my sandwich quickly and went into the kitchen, through the front door towards my car. I unlocked it with my keys and went into the backseat, digging through my CDs and dramas that lay on the floor and seat, where Saki and I threw them to make room for her luggage. I threw the CDs and dramas into the trunk again, making sure to hear if I broke anything at all. I finally found my book bag and looked inside to see if my notebook still lay there; It did. I took the book bag, locked the car, and went inside the house. I ran straight up to my room, closed the door, and took the notebook out. Apparently there were "rules" to it...I read all of them. From the first black page of the notebook to the last of the rules. It took me probably around an hour or so, considering there were so many of them, but I finally finished them all.

That's when my parents came home. I heard the my mother jingle her keys at the front door and my dad sighing off as usual. His job sucked, or so he says at dinner everyday. That's when I heard it-my mother dropping her keys to the floor and both of them gasping and crying.

I put the Death Note (yes, I will call it by its formal name from now on) into my desk's drawer, underneath some other books and notebooks, and walked downstairs.

"...Mom? Dad?"

"Oh, oh, oh!! Saki, look at you! You've grown so much!!" My mother gushed to Saki.

"Saki...How long has it been? 2 years?"

I saw Saki smile at dad, "Yes, it's been 2 years. I've missed you two so much." She hugged them both and grinned.

Mother, through her tears, smiled, "Oh, Saki, we've been waiting for you to come back. Why are you back now?"

"Well, I believe that Rachel here will tell you why I'm back and back for good." Saki gestured to me.

"...You didn't get expelled, did you?" Father cautioned.

"Of course she didn't, Jack."

"Yeah, dad, Saki's too smart to get expelled, yeah?"

"Well, yeah, there's that too..." Dad trailed off and went into the living room to read the newspaper while dinner was getting ready...As usual. But his other usuals would be turning on the TV to watch stuff like hockey.

"Well, honey, you got your room, right?" Mother smiled at Saki.

Saki nodded, "Of course. Rachel and Chris showed it to me. It's a wonderful room and an even more wonderful house."

Mom laughed, "It is, isn't it? Well, I must get dinner started...Rachel, please set up the table."

I nodded, "Sure thing, mom. I'll get Chris to help you."

"Thanks, Hun." She went upstairs to get out of her 'work clothes' and to put down her suitcase.

I smiled at Saki, "You can go back upstairs to get everything settled. There's a lot of boxes in your room."

Saki looked at me, "A lot? Really? I only have like, one box left."

I gaped, "One box? There were like, ten boxes in there!"

"Well, it's not that hard once you know where to put everything and make use of the space you have in your room..."

I laughed, "Alright, guess it's not that hard to calculate the area of your room since you're such a smarty pants."

Saki smiled, "Well, see you."

"Bye."

Saki ran upstairs to get everything ready as I yelled up the stairs, "CHRIS! GET DOWN HERE AND HELP MOM MAKE DINNER."

"NO THANKS SIS." He yelled back.

Jeez, he really pisses me off sometimes, "CHRIS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Chris was down the stairs in a flash and glared at me as mother walked down the stairs as well, "Jeez, Rachel. You don't have to yell."

"You were yelling too, idiot."

"Tree-hugger."

"Emo."

He glared at me as he took out silverware to set up the table.

"Hey, I'm doing that, you help mom with dinner."

"No way, I'm setting up the table with the silverware."

"Augh, I'm the elder one, respect me!"

"No way! I'm younger, aren't I more innocent?"

I snickered, "Pah! As if! You constantly wear black, god! You're so anti-social! I bet you have no friends!" Yeah, I know, I sounded cold, but hey, it's true.

Chris slammed the table, the silverware crashing onto the floor. My mother's head appeared around the corner where the kitchen was, "What in the world is going on in here? What are you two doing? Clean that up now!! You know better than to be so...So...Augh!" My mother went back into the kitchen and cooked.

Chris went into the kitchen after swearing at me quietly to help mother. I was really pissed. No. Really pissed. I was huffing under my breath and I felt like I wanted to kill somebody. That's when it hit me. My Death Note just might do the work. Okay, I know-This so-called "Death Note" was a total gag-trick. I swear it would be a prank. Well, if I listed the day, maybe it could be my new journal/diary. He pissed me off just too many times. I ran upstairs, closed the door to my room, got out my Death Note, and wrote the date...And my little brother's name in it.

* * *

iMuffin: heyyy~ ok, so here's the deal; this is my first fanfic. help me out here. tell me if it's any good at all or it just plain sucks shit. :) i never would've tried this if my friend didn't say that I was a good writer. LOL. ok-so yeah. :)


	2. Chapter 2: L Lawliet

Disclaimer: I do not own any Death Note characters, settings, plot, or anything alike. I only own the characters I have created.

* * *

**Note of Love&Death**

* * *

**Chapter 2: L Lawliet**

"Watari...Please send in the agents and we will get our meeting underway." I said to my trustworthy butler.

"Of course, L." Watari left the room and Near came in.

I was sitting down on my chair when he came in, but stood up after that. He was wearing his usual clothing-pure white that matched his hair.

"L-Are you ready for the meeting?" His tiny voice rang out.

I coughed, searching my pockets until I found a bag of chocolate Pocky, "Of course, Near." I stuffed a Pocky stick in my mouth, walking towards Near.

Near stared and blinked at me, I stood in front of him. He snapped the pocky between my teeth, throwing it aside and pecked me lightly on the mouth. He gave me an innocent look and slowly walked out the door, towards the meeting room to the left. I stood there, dumbfounded, and staring sadly at the broken and snapped brown-coloured pocky before walking out the door, sighing. I turned left, towards the meeting room as well, where the agents, including Light Yagami and Watari, were sitting down, waiting for me, L.

I sat down, blinking a few times, before speaking, "Alright. So what've we got for the Kira case...?"

Touta Matsuda cleared his throat pointedly, "Well, we've got some leads onto a few others 'Kiras'."

I nodded, "Yes I've heard. Those leads?"

Soichiro Yagami, Light's father, rustled his papers loudly, "We've got Misa Amane and Teru Mikami as leads, Ryuuzaki."

"Hm...Misa Amane? Isn't she...?"

Near nodded, "Yes. She's the famous pop star actress that everyone has been loving; Misa-Misa. Mikami is a young prosecutor who, unfortunately, is very loyal and obligated..."

Kanzo Mogi licked his lips, "Amane is around 23 years old and Mikami is 25 years old..." He flipped his paper to read the back, "Amane is believed to be the second Kira...Mikami the third. We got a tape of Mikami saying 'shinigami'."

I blinked, "...Shinigami? Where did you see Mikami at this time?"

Shuichi Aizawa coughed, "I believe he was at a park, wearing his suit, which was off his schedule. We were monitoring him, and we found out that he has a schedule for each day of the week. He doesn't usually go to the park in his suit."

Near sighed, "I see."

I sighed as well, without looking at Light, "Light, why are you glaring at Near like he's your worse nightmare."

Everyone's eyes darted to Light, who hesitated in answering, "W-What?"

Soichiro covered his eyes and forehead with his right hand, shaking his head slightly in shame. However, Aizawa and Mogi looked quite serious about this matter...As for Matsuda, he looked like he was going to burst out laughing. We continued on the meeting, figuring out that we needed to have more cameras on Misa and Mikami. As soon as the meeting was over, everyone leaves, except for me, Light, and Near.

Near coughed and then got up from his seat, leaving with a Lego toy clutched in his hands.

"Uhm, excuse me, I have to call somebody." Light stated, after glaring at Near as he left. He whipped out his cellphone, punching in a number that didn't look familiar at all. Like usual, his wallet was accidentally left at the desk. I slowly walked over to it, picked it up, and was going to return it, but I ended up eavesdropping on Light's conversation with the mysterious caller.

"Hello? Yeah. You have it, right? I have a request, you. I want you to kill Near."

I widened my eyes but dared not to make a sound.

"Yes. Alright. Good. Yes. Bye." I heard him hang up, walking further away from the meeting room. That was when I walked out, looking for Light. Unfortunately, Near was nowhere to be seen. I talked to Soichiro about where his son was.

"Soichiro." I said as I approached him and Matsuda.

He turned around, away from the security cameras on Mikami, "Yes, Ryuuzaki."

"Have you seen your son? I have his wallet, he accidentally left it in the meeting room."

"Oh, well, I believe I saw him go over there." Soichiro pointed to the room across from them.

I blinked, "Alright. Thank you."

He nodded, grumbled a "You're welcome." and turned back to the Mikami security cameras.

I left the room, going across the wide hall, to the room across from the Mikami Security Room. I saw Light in there with Mogi, sitting down. I was relieved I found him this easily.

"Light."

He instantly turned around quickly once he heard my voice, contently smiling at me, "Ryuuzaki. Yes? What is it?"

I coughed, awkwardness between us, and the awkwardness level grew, as Mogi was there, listening to everything. "Uhm, here." I handed the wallet to him, "I believe that is yours. You left it at the meeting room when you went out to make that call. I was going to give it to you, but you..." I decided not to go there, especially with Mogi listening. I can't let a potential-Kira know I was eavesdropping on him and possibly another Kira, "I mean, I couldn't find you after that. Sorry."

Light looked at me suspiciously for a minute, then smiled, "Of course. Thanks." He took the wallet, turning back to the Misa Cams.

"...So...You found anything from Misa yet?" I asked Mogi and Light.

Mogi sighed, "Sorry, Ryuuzaki, but no. We haven't found anything at all that could be labelled suspicious or mysterious."

I coughed, clearing my throat, "Alright. Good job." I left the room, going back to the Mikami cams, talking to Soichiro, Matsuda, and Aizawa, who just came into the room, "Have you found anything interesting yet?"

Matsuda sighed, "Sorry, boss, no. Mikami hasn't been doing anything too sneaky...Although we saw him talking on the phone to someone earlier. Don't know who it was, and it seemed really suspicious."

Soichiro cut in, "Yes, Ryuuzaki. It seems that he's very obligated and loyal to this "God" of his. Although I do not believe this is any religion we're talking about."

Aizawa nodded, "From his mouthing, it seems that this "God" of his wants him to kill someone. "

I bit my bottom lip, my hands in my jean pockets, "When was this call?"

"It was around...A few minutes after our meeting."

Yes. I was sure. I was absolutely sure that Light called Mikami to demand to kill Near. No...They can't find out Near's real name, or it'd be total destruction without him. I bit my lip, what am I going to do?

It's been two weeks since I've found out about Light's death call to Mikami to kill Near. But fortunately, Near isn't dead yet. We also didn't advance any further on the Kira case at all. But what we _did_ find out was that Misa was physically attracted to a certain news reporter named Kiyomi Takada. Apparently ever since Light introduced Kiyomi to Misa, they've been attracted to each other and is now a couple. We've seen them together quite a lot of times, and there was a lot of physical contact in Misa's room with Kiyomi.

I thought about the Kira situation, and then the personal situation between Light, Near, and me. I wandered off into the room of personal security cameras that were linked in the entire building, only Soichiro, Watari, Near, and I were allowed to be in here. I closed the door quietly and sat in the chair, watching them. Then I saw Near on one of the cameras and only paid attention to that one camera. I believe he was on the phone, talking to someone.

"Come here. I need to talk to you...Yes. I have chocolate. I want you to do something for me..." He trailed off as he went into another room, a room where (unfortunately) wasn't being watched. I sat there for about 20 minutes, wondering who Near could've talked to on the phone like that. About 5 minutes later, from my thinking phase, I see Near walking back into the room with the camera, talking to a blond-haired boy, biting chocolate. He was wearing black leather, having this strained face at Near. I thought back to before our meeting, when Near had kissed me slightly. I shook my head, shaking those thoughts out of there, looking and concentrating back onto the screen with Near and the boy.

"You have it, don't you. The notebook. I've suspected it all."

The boy bit into his chocolate again, chewing, "So? What if I do? What about it?"

"I want you to kill off Light Yagami." I held in my breath.

"...Why? Isn't he the Police Force Cheif's son?"

"Yagami wants to kill me. I want you to kill him off first."

The boy laughed, "Honestly? Well, does he even know your real name?" I released my breath, breathing slowly.

Near thought for a minute, "...Probably not...Unless..."

The boy chuckled, "The eyes, huh."

Near nodded, "Well, will you kill him off for me anyway? I don't want anyone near L."

The boy's face turned into instant pain as he heard my name, he gritted his teeth, "Get lost, Near. I'm not doing that for you." He stomped off, out of the building, I'm assuming.

Near's face turned into a hatred kind of glare, one that he used plenty of times towards Light. He mumbled to himself as he came back into the HQ floor, where the cameras were. I quickly turned off that camera, like deleting the evidence on a computer. Just as I predicted, Near came in through the door.

I slowly turned towards him, blinking a bit before stepping off, walking in Near's direction.

He looked at me, "L..." Suddenly stopping in his tracks.

I was surprised that he suddenly stopped, so I stopped too, "...Yes?"

He looked away for a minute, his grip tightening on the toy he had in his left hand, and then looked back to me, "L...I know about it."

I blinked a few times, "...About what?"

"About Light..."

I swallowed hard, "...Oh. That."

He slowly walked towards me again, not replying.

I stayed put to where I was, licking my lips, swallowing again, "So...What are you going to do about it."

"He didn't kill me yet, did he." Still walking.

"No."

He stood in front of me, peering into my eyes. "You saw that conversation between me and Mello didn't you."

"...Mello?" I breathed. Oh. The blond boy, "Oh. No, I didn't..."

He pressed his lips together, "Then why is the camera off?"

I couldn't answer that. "...I don't know."

"Surely you witnessed the conversation. You sounded like you saw him."

"I...Didn't."

He glowered his eyes a bit, then biting his bottom lip before pecking me on the mouth gently again. This time, I pecked him back a bit as well, breathing in his aura, his sweet scent.

"I know that you know that you did, so let's just leave it at that." Near said before leaving the room, leaving me in the room, wondering what he was thinking about. I blinked, sitting back in the seat, turning back on the camera, just enough time to see Light leave the building.

* * *

iMuffin: oook- so the third chapter is coming up sooon~ teehee~  
let's hope that this one is better. LOL i couldn't get L and Near in character enough (i keep writing stories that are in girl POV, so i can't really write in guy's point of view, since you know-how they're so 'mysterious' to girls. XD) you probably know (by now) who the pairings are, right?  
also-to answer a question; Rachel Riu is born China, but her parents are Japanese, so basically, she's Japanese-born-Chinese (LOL).


	3. Chapter 3: Light Yagami

Disclaimer: I do not own any Death Note characters, plots, settings, or anything alike. I only own the characters I have made up.

* * *

**Note of Love&Death**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Light Yagami**

I mumbled as the meeting went underway. My father, Soichiro Yagami, was sitting and staring intently at me, mentally ordering me to shut up and don't say a word to make him regret letting me onto the Kira case. I gritted my teeth through the entire meeting, as Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda, and my father discussed of the latest; Teru Mikami and Misa Amane were suspects. What a surprise. As Near was nodding and agreeing with whatever L said, I gritted my teeth harder, my clutch on the side of the table hardening.

After the meeting had ended, I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe _now_ I was able to get that alone time with L. Dammit, I wish I could just kill off Near...There wouldn't be anything getting between me and L. An idea popped into my head. Maybe...Just maybe...I can. I sat there for a moment, thinking of what other possibilities there were. Nothing came to my brilliant mind, and I glared at Near as he exited through the door after the Police Force officers. L and I were left in the room, but I couldn't wait any longer. If I don't kill Near now, I may never be able to have any time with L at all. I told L that I had to call somebody, which probably seemed somewhat suspicious, but I couldn't care any longer. I took out my cellphone and started dialing the number, getting up from my seat and leaving the room in the process.

"Hello? Yeah. You have it, right?"

"The Death Note? Yes, I have it, God." Mikami's voice rang through the other end of the line.

"I have a request, you."

"Oh, I will do anything you please, God."

I snickered in my head. Mikami is so gullible, "I want you to kill Near."

"...God, you want me to kill him? Who is he?"

"You don't have to know." I muttered, starting to get pissed.

"Of course, God. I deeply apologize."

I gritted my teeth, "I'll find out his real name soon enough. Just needed to tell you that to be ready to kill him when I tell you his name. It may take weeks, but be ready." I whispered.

"I'll do whatever you say, God."

"Yes. Alright..."

"So...This person...You want him killed, I will get him killed for you, God."

"Good. Yes...Bye."

"Bye, God."

I hung up, smiling, then left to go to Misa's cams. I wonder if they found anything suspicious yet. I sat down beside Mogi, who was also watching Misa. I sat down for a few minutes before a very familiar voice said my name.

"Light." L said, walking into the room.

I quickly turned around, smiling, "Ryuuzaki. Yes? What is it?"

"Uhm...Here." He handed something leather, that looked like my wallet, to me, "I believe that is yours. You left it at the meeting room when you went out to make that call. I was going to give it to you, but you..."

I froze, worried that he listened to my call.

"I mean, I couldn't find you after that. Sorry."

I stared at him. I was almost positive that he listened to my call. I smiled, to hide the fact that I probably knew this fact, "Of course. Thanks." I took my wallet, turning back to watching Misa.

"...So...You found anything from Misa yet?" L asked.

Mogi, sitting beside, sighed, "Sorry, Ryuuzaki, but no. We haven't found anything at all that could be labelled suspicious or mysterious."

L coughed, "Alright. Good job." He left the room to go across the hall, towards the cameras with Mikami. Hopefully they weren't there for the call.

After a week of my call to Mikami, I was tense. I still hadn't found out what Near's real name is, nor did I find it anywhere. Not on the papers, not from the people, not from anything. I was getting pissed, why wasn't there anything with Near's name on it?

After another week, there were many updates. Misa now has a relationship with News Reporter Kiyomi Takada. She and I were good friends and I was the one who introduced Misa to Kiyomi. They now were a couple and had lots of physical contact in Misa's room. I suddenly got a call from Misa, saying she wanted to meet up with me, so I agreed. I didn't tell anyone but my father, who agreed, saying I should keep an eye on her and Kiyomi. I went out of the building, having the feeling like someone was watching me.

I met up with Misa, who was happy, like always, after a 10-minute walk.

"Light!" She squealed with delight as I approached her.

"Misa. Hey."

"Uhm, Light...I want to ask...If you really need me anymore..."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"About...The Death Note."

"What?"This girl never made sense, and she doesn't, even now.

"I don't...Light, I don't want the Death Note anymore." She looked sadly onto the ground.

I took her by the shoulders, shaking her, "Misa! What are you talking about? You have to help me put justice into the world!"

"I don't want to do that, Light!" She cried, "I want to have a normal life with no shinigamis whatsoever and have a normal relationship with Kiyomi!"

I let go of her, my voice cold, "Listen, Misa. Just do this for a little longer, okay? Then I promise that you can burn the notebook, dump it in a lake, do whatever you want with it. Just until I finish this, okay?"

She thought for a moment sadly, her head slumping down, her blonde hair covering her face, "...Fine." She looked at me and pouted, "But this is only because Kiyomi likes you and treats you like a friend, Light. Only because you're my friend too that I will do this for you. I'll do this for a little longer, but that's my highest price, Light."

"Alright, Misa. Okay. I get it. Just for a little longer." I smiled falsely at her.

She smiled back, "Alright, I have to pick up Kiyomi, so bye, Light."

"Bye, Misa." I turned back, walking towards HQ again.

After another 10-minute walk, I went upstairs, to where my father was. I sighed, pressing my lips together, thinking about all the wild things that have happened lately. Why did Near just happen to like L when I did? Why did L return those feelings as well?

Another week has gone by and I'm out to meet with Kiyomi and Misa, to have some coffee to catch up on some things. But just as I was about to go out the door, my father called me.

"Light."

"What?" I swallowed impatiently.

"Light, another victim has died from an unknown cause. Possibly another Kira incident."

I blinked a few times, "Another...Kira incident?"

"Yes. The victim's name is Chris Riu."

Chris...Riu? I didn't know a Chris Riu...Who could have killed him? "What made him die?"

"...He had a heart attack, Light. A regular Kira case symptom."

I didn't order anyone to kill a boy..."What are we going to do about it, dad?"

"Light, come back to HQ, we're holding another meeting. This is definitely a Kira incident, Light. There's no way that boy could've had a heart attack."

"...Why?"

"He was only in high school, Light."

"Alright, I'm coming."

I hung up, eager to find out who had killed Chris. I went straight to the meeting room. The only people missing were the people from the Japanese Police Force, which included Mogi, Matsuda, and Aizawa. My father was the only one from the Force who was in the room.

"The victim was 15-year-old Chris Riu, who had a sudden heart attack while helping cook dinner with their mother. He suddenly fell down, foaming in his mouth, and his mother called the Police Force." My father told me, L, and Near.

Near breathed, "I see. We'll have to go over there to take a look. Light, go with your father to see him and his family."

"And you, Near?" I asked, suspicious of his actions.

He glowered at me, "I'll be staying here with L to watch the cams."

My father coughed and continued, "We were all watching the cams, and none of them wrote anything at the time, so there has to be another Kira, Near, Ryuuzaki."

L blinked, "...Of course."

My father stood up, "Come on Light, the place isn't far from here. We have to go."

I stood up, grimacing, "Fine. Let's go, dad."

My father left the room and I glared at Near before leaving as well.

Who else could possibly have a Death Note? To kill such an innocent person?

* * *

iMuffin: yesss! finished the third chapter in the same night! AWESOME! well, this one is actually much better. I think this is shorter than the others, though. Don't worry-the next chapter is going to be longer (i hope W) this one was much more easier, since Light seems so easy to predict...Honestly. XD It may be a bit too feminine for Light, but whatEVER! anyway, more reviews please! :) i need to improveeee!


	4. Chapter 4: Saki Riu

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Death Note characters, plots, settings, or anything alike. I only own the characters and the storyline I made up. **

* * *

**Note of Love&Death**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Saki Riu**

As they carried out my dead brother's body into the ambulance, there were plenty of others cars that came into our driveway, men in suits coming out. There was the Japanese Police Force there, and I was almost positive that they were here to ask questions. I swear that Kira did this. I gritted my teeth as tears flooded out of my eyes, dripping down my face. My mother and father, whom I have just reconnected with about 2 hours ago, were sobbing, my father consoling my mother.

"It's going to be alright, Reina..."

My mother sobbed, "But-but...Chris didn't do anything wrong! He was...He was a really great son!" She cried onto my father's shoulder.

I grimaced as they loaded the ambulance with the body.

"Excuse me, Miss...I'm Kanzo Mogi. Are you related to Chris Riu in any way?" A male officer with a big build walked up to me.

I sniffed, "He was my younger brother."

Mogi coughed, "I see. We have to ask you some questions...Were you there when he...Died?"

I blinked, "...No, not really. You see...I just moved back into the house just today, a few hours ago. I met my family, mother started getting dinner ready, father was in the living room, Chris was helping mother cook, and Rachel was in her room."

"Rachel?"

"My twin sister. We're not that close though...But I remember hearing her yell at Chris an hour or so ago...It got really noisy."

"And where did you move from, Miss...?"

"I'm Saki Riu. I...I can't tell you where I moved from, Sir. I'm sorry, I was put in secrecy."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "...Miss Riu, you must tell us where you were moving from. This information may help with the case."

I sniffed, "I'm sorry..."

He was silent for a moment, "Miss...If you don't prove your innocence, we may have to arrest you. This could very well be a Kira case."

I stared silently at him, shocked, tears still dripping, "...Fine...I came here from Wammy's."

"...Wammy's?"

"...Yes. Wammy's."

Mogi coughed, "What in the world is Wammy's?"

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows.

"It is a school, Mogi. It is a school for people like L and Near."

"Watari!" I gasped, "What are you doing here?"

Watari, the owner of Wammy's, smiled at me, "Miss Riu, I am also involved in the Kira case. Would you allow us to invite you into our Kira case? You would be quite helpful."

Mogi gaped.

I blinked, shocked, as my sister, Rachel ran over.

"Saki! What's happening? What are you doing?"

I blinked, slowly turning my head to her, "Rachel...I just got invited to help out with the Kira case..."

She stood there, speechless for a minute, "...Are you...Going to accept?"

I turned my head back to Watari, "I...I don't know."

Watari nodded, "Of course, Miss Riu. But we must have you come back with us to talk about your brother."

I gulped, "...Alright."

Rachel stared at me sadly, "You're going to join, aren't you? You can't die, Saki. We only just had you back."

I smiled at her, my eyes drying up, "It's going to be alright. I won't die."

She smiled weakly back at me, walking towards mom and dad, who were still crying. I walked towards them, afraid to tell mother where I was going to go.

"No! You can't leave! You'll die from Kira!" She cried.

Father rubbed her shoulder, "Reina, Reina! Calm down! She's only going in for questioning...Come on, Reina."

Tears madly dripping down her face, my mother sniffled, "...Fine!" She bawled.

I nodded at them sadly, as I went towards the Police Force again, nodding to them, "I'm...I'm coming."

Watari smiled and nodded, "Of course. Thank you, Miss Riu. Now please excuse me, I need to call Near."

I tilted my head slightly to the right, "...Near?"

"He's another great detective. Excuse me." Watari left to make a call.

Another officer came up to me, with a boy with light bronze hair. around my age, following behind, "...Excuse me, Miss...I believe you are..." He looked at the clipboard in his hand, "...Saki Riu?"

I nodded slowly, scared of him. The boy behind him stared directly at me, glowering. That creeped me out just a bit.

"Alright, please come with me. I am Soichiro Yagami, this is my son, Light Yagami."

I blinked, "...Nice...To meet you...I'm Saki Riu." I mumbled quietly.

The officer nodded, "Yes, please go into the car."

I hesitated, gulping, "Uhm...Alright." I went straight to the car and sat inside. Light Yagami got in beside me, the officer and Watari in the front and shotgun seat.

"You seem nervous, Miss Riu." Light said quietly beside me.

I coughed, "Uhm...Well, I haven't really been in a police car, driving me towards their HQ...And, uhm, please. It's Saki."

Light laughed, "I see. Alright, Saki, you definitely have a reason to be nervous then."

Soichiro coughed as well, clearly not accepting what his son had said.

I smiled a bit at him, "...What other questions will you be asking me?"

"We could not do that in public, as there were reporters there. So we must take you back to HQ for further questioning about Kira." Soichiro said sternly, monotoned.

I pressed my lips together, "...Oh."

"Have you made up your mind to join the case, Saki?" Watari asked.

I swallowed, "Uhm, is it alright if...If I don't make that decision right now?"

"Actually, I believe it's better to wait. You must meet L and Near."

I widened my eyes, "You mean...The great detectives?"

Watari nodded, "Yes."

Light even gasped.

Once we arrived at HQ, I was surprised inside that there wasn't anything high-tech. Just plain old offices, desks, and junk.

"Watari." A boy who looked older than me and Light, with ash black hair, wearing a long-sleeve white shirt, with dirty jeans. I also noticed he wasn't wearing any socks or shoes...The boy who followed him seemed a bit younger than me, and was wearing a white shirt and pants, even his hair was white.

"Ah, L. Near. This is Saki Riu. She is the older sister of Chris Riu." Watari gestured towards me.

I bowed a bit, suddenly extremely self-conscious, "Uhm...Nice to meet you."

Near, I'm supposing, since L is the dark-haired one, nodded slightly, "Of course. I'm Near."

L looked very tired, "L." He turned to Watari, "Watari, how was the scene."

"There were many reporters...I believe this is the doing of Kira."

L and Near looked at each other, narrowing their eyes at me, "I believe there is another Kira now. Miss Riu, will you join us in defeating Kira?"

* * *

iMuffin: ooookay-this chapter is not as long. but for some reason, I really like the ending of this chapter. (: hope you like it too, yeah?  
gawd, i wanted LightxSaki, but since LxLight is so damn popular, I couldn't bring it to myself to do that. XD


	5. Chapter 5: Nate River

Disclaimer: I do not own any Death Note characters, settings, plots, or anything alike. I only own the story lines and characters I created.

* * *

**Note of Love&Death**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Nate River**

I walked with L towards the strange girl with pink streaks, walking with Light, Soichiro, and Watari.

"Watari." L said quietly, looking at Watari, then his eyes drifted to the girl.

"Ah, L. Near. This is Saki Riu. She is the older sister of Chris Riu." Watari gestured with his hand to the girl.

This seemed like the right time to talk, "Of course. I'm Near..." I pressed my lips together, breathing slowly.

L looked at the girl with no interest, "L." He turned to Watari, "Watari, how was the scene."

"There were many reporters...I believe this is the doing of Kira." Watari's expression turned stone cold and stern.

L and I looked at each other, narrowing our eyes at Saki.

I stared at Saki, sighing under my breath, "I believe there is another Kira now. Miss Riu, will you join us in defeating Kira?"

Saki twitched, her mouth not opening, I swore I saw her breathe in another breath of nervousness, "Uhm. I...Have to decide now?"

Light stifled small laughter, "Of course not, Saki. But it is most possibly necessary to." Her gritted his teeth and glared at me.

I glowered at him. It was quite obvious he hated me for reasons that were equipped with a white shirt and jeans standing beside me. I looked back at Saki, "Yes, Miss Riu. It is almost necessary to make up your mind."

Saki bit her lower lip, staring at the ground, hair strands falling onto her face. She put her hands behind her back, then looking at me, "I...I guess I'll join you."

Watari smiled at her, "A very nice decision made, Saki."

"Please let us borrow your mind, Miss Riu." L said, his eyes determined.

Light glowered a bit, grimacing, then gritting his teeth.

Saki looked uncomfortable with what L had said, "Uh, alright, then...Am I here for questioning or for working on the Kira case?"

"Well, Saki, since you've agreed to help us with Kira, we will have to do both, I'm afraid." Watari said, smiling at her, "However...I believe you said that your mother was cooking dinner while your brother...?"

Saki nodded slowly, clearly still depressed.

Soichiro cleared his throat, coughing, "I see. We will have to bring some food to fill your energy up."

Saki licked her lips, "...Thank you. Very much."

"Please walk with Light and Watari, Miss Riu. Soichiro has to discuss some things, and Watari will get your some food." L said, before turning back and walking down the hall, the way we both had come.

I turned around and walked with him, after nodding slightly to Saki, Light, and Watari. Soichiro followed us to the cam rooms, where he sat down in the Mikami Cam room, beside Matsuda, who was already back from the scene of Chris Riu's murder.

"Any new things, Matsuda?" Soichiro asked in his rough voice.

"No, sir. Mikami has done nothing wrong yet. All he did was go out, to eat dinner I believe, and come back to work on his computer. He is a prosecutor after all, sir."

Soichiro coughed, "Of course. Good job, Matsuda."

L was looking at me, then went to the other end of the hall, where Misa was being watched. I turned back to the place where I had called Mello, then went back to find out L had watched me talk to Mello. I leaned against the wall of the room, and pulled out a phone from my pocket.

"What do you want now, Near?" Mello's strained voice was heard through the other end.

"I want you to come talk to me again."

"What, to talk about your relationship problems again?"

"I have chocolate again, Mello." I sighed, completely bored.

"...No, Near. I'm not coming to talk to you about killing this 'Light'."

"Mello. Come now. I have chocolate in my hands."

Hesitating, he breathed heavily, "...Fine, Near. I'll come. But this is for the chocolate." He hung up.

I turned off the phone, waiting for him by sitting in a chair nearby, very content that Mello was so easily bribed. As I sat down, I swore I could see L stare into the screen at me, waiting for Mello to come again.

I saw Mello in his leather wear at the corner of my left eye, his blond hair still stiff in its position.

"Near." He greeted me in monotone.

"Mello."

"Don't tell me you want me to kill this 'Light' of yours. Give me your chocolate." He held out his hand, commandingly.

I narrowed my eyes, pulling out the chocolate from my pocket, dropping it in his outstretched hand, "Here. Kill Light Yagami."

"No, Near. No." He bit into the chocolate after unwrapping it.

"Mello, you know you want to kill him for me."

He gritted his teeth, "Near, no. I'm not killing him for your own personal reasons. I'm not doing this for you so you can have your L."

I glowered at him, "Mello. I know you have the stupid notebook. Kill Light Yagami. Now."

"No, Near. Just get lost." Mello turned and left, still biting the chocolate in his leather-gloved hands.

I swear he's pissing me off on purpose. I turned and left to the room where the screen was for the security camera, where L was watching me before. As I entered the room, I saw him. L. I thought so. He turned to face me when he heard me open the door.

"Are you watching me again?" I asked, monotone.

L's lips twitched, eating a sugar cube, "...No."

"Are you sure? Whenever you can't see me, you always come to this room, just to see where I am and what I'm doing." I started to walk towards him.

He pressed his lips together, "...I'm always in this room."

I stifled a smile, "...I see. How convenient of you to always be in this room the exact same time I'm out there, talking with someone."

His eyes widened, looking taken aback. He stared at me, "Well..."

I stood in front of him before kissing his lips, "Don't worry about me, L."

He kissed me back, I stifled another smile, before I turned around and left the room to go talk to this Saki Riu whom I had met earlier about her days at Wammy's.

Where she was eating, she was also talking with Watari, clearly a bit happier than before. Apparently, Light Yagami seemed to have left them.

"Near." Watari greeted me with a smile.

"Watari. Miss Riu." I nodded at her.

Saki hesitated, "Uhm, it's just...Saki. I don't like to be called formally, Near."

I pressed my lips together, "I see. Alright then, Saki. Are you finished with your dinner?"

Saki looked surprised, "Ah...Yes. It was a lovely dinner. I'm very much satisfied." She smiled warmly at me.

I bit my bottom lip, "Alright then. Are you ready for some questioning. I have questions to ask you about Wammy's and Chris Riu."

Saki suddenly looked shocked, "Uhm, alright."

I sat down in a chair at the table, "Did Chris have any friends that were bad? Criminals?"

She widened her eyes in disgust, "Of course not! I may not have known him for a long time, and I just met him for the first time in 2 years, but that boy, he wouldn't do anything bad!"

I pressed my lips together, exhaling loudly, "I see. Alright, you were at Wammy's when you were picked up by your sister Rachel Riu, correct?"

She nodded, "Yes. I heard that you and L were at Wammy's too." She smiled at me again.

I swallowed, "...Yes, I was."

"I...I also kind of noticed..."

I waited.

"Are you...You and L...Are you two in a relationship?"

I froze, glancing at Watari, considering he was L's legal guardian. He caught my eye and nodded, smiling warmly.

I hesitated, "How...I believe you could say that."

She smiled at me, "That's adorable. It's not like there's anything wrong with it, right?"

"...Right." I bit my bottom lip, nervous of what she had said to Light, "Saki, I'd rather you not spread that news around, though."

She looked taken aback, "Of course not! I haven't really told anyone...Except...Watari here."

I licked my lips, "I see. You didn't tell anyone else...?"

"Nope. Not another single soul. You and Light didn't look exactly friends, so..."

"I see." So if she noticed it all, could it be possibly she's on a higher intelligence level than Light is? "Excuse me." I left the room after nodding once at Saki, then turned to go see L.

* * *

iMuffin: aight aightt~ yay! 3 days (right? it IS three days, right?) and i already have my fifth chapter done! at this rate, i'll still be a newbie when i finish this entire fanfic. (: yaaay. XD anyway, this one seems waaay longer than i expected. and in the POV of NEAR! really! XD


End file.
